Knee and elbow orthosis are designed for post surgery, strains, sprains, instability, ligament repairs, and soft tissue contractures, where limited range of motion or locked control of the limb is desired. Some orthosis have a hinge that connects limb brackets. Setting the hinge at incremental positions, or locking the limb in place without the use of settings or tools is desirable. Known hinges are complicated in their construction, difficult to set, and susceptible to breakage. Accordingly, a need exists for a hinge that addresses these problems.
As a result, an object of this invention is to provide a ratchet hinge that is easier to set.
A further object is to provide a ratchet hinge that is easy to assemble.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet hinge that is of sturdy construction.
These and other objectives will be apparent based on the following written description.